Undercover
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: Sasuke was the leader of the second biggest Mob. Rumor has it that the bachelor is bisexual, but Team Gai wouldn't go just on rumors. They were assigned to get the Uchiha to fall in love with Tenten. But if that was their plan...Why is Sasuke walking over to Lee?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an slight-AU fic, centered around Team Gai who are still ninja's and Team 7 who arn't.**

**Summary: **_Sasuke Uchiha was the leader of the second bigest Mob. He was the last Uchiha and rightfull owner of the Sharingan. Rumor has it that the bachalor is bisexual, but Team Gai wouldn't go just on rumors. Team Gai got assigend to get the Uchiha to fall in love with them and gain his secrets. As they placed no trust in rumors, they chose Tenten to be the girl to get him. But if that was their plan...Why is Sasuke walking over to Lee?_

**Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Yaoi, hotness, cuteness, and more. Also UKE Lee! and sorry, no spell check this time, all spelling errors are my own.**

* * *

**Title:** **Undercover**

* * *

Inside a dance club called 'Red Bird', Lee made his way over to the bar and sat down on a stool. Instead of the usual green catsuit he wore, Lee wore dark blue skinny jeans that were tight to his legs and backside, and a green, off the shoulder long sleeve that was two sizes to big, showing off his collar bone and left shoulder. He kept his hair in it's waist long braid, but hid senbon needles inside since this was not a time for fun. He turned his head, looking at but not really seeing the other dancers in the club. His eyes blurred out slightly as he recalled how this came to be...

* * *

_Lee, Tenten, and Neji sat around the clearing, waiting for their Sensei. Lee had just finished putting his hair into a bun when Gai arrived wearing a large grin_

_"My precious students!" he shouted "We have been assigned a new mission that will show off our youthfull selves!" he gave a thumbs up and grinned again, his teeth shining._

_Lee jumped up, throwing his fist into the air "Yosh! I can not wait!"_

_Neji stepped closer from his spot beside a tree "What's the mission?" he stood next to Lee._

_Tenten stood as well, slightly eager to hear. Gai laughed "We are to get one Sasuke Uchiha of the Sharingan to fall in love with Tenten and spill his secrets!"_

_"WHAT!" Tenten yelled "Why me?!"_

_"Because you are my second most youthful student and I am sure that you will make fires of youth burn within him!"_

_Tenten looked almost helpless "Wait! They say he is bisexual..cant we use Neji?"_

_Neji glared dangerously "No." he said firmly, insulted that she would even suggest it._

_Gai put his hands on his hips "Tenten! I'm dissapointed! You know that we do not place any beliefe in rumors. Plus," he grinned "I'm 100% certain that you will do perfectly!"_

_"But, but!" Then Tenten groaned, hanging her head "...fine..."_

* * *

'Lee, stop spacing out.'

Lee almost jolted as he was brought out of his little daydream. He pretented to play with his hair as he commed his team mate through his earpiece

'Sorry Tenten, the bar is clear. No sightings.'

'No sightings on the dancefloor.'

Neji sounded annoyed

Lee giggled as he looked towards his friend and eternal rival. Neji looked ready to murder, though...Lee had to admit, Neji did look really sexy. He wore black jeans that had holes where the knees were and frayed. He also wore a tight wifebeater that showed of the muscle in his arms and torso.

Lee blushed and looked away, playing with the end of his braid. Lee had never told anyone, but he was gay. It wasn't that he was ashamed, just that it never came up in a conversation.

'Target sighted! He's headed your way Lee.' Tenten's voice came in 'I'm making my way over.'

'Alright.'

Lee whispered slightly panicked, he looked at the bartender who made his way over and asked for some water so he wouldn't seem suspicious. Lee sipped on his drink and turned in his chair to stand so Tenten could have his seat when she got there, but he froze.

Lee slowly looked up taking in black dress pants and a open, black button up that showed off a muscled chest and faint six-pack. His large ebony eyes finally landed on the handsome face of Sasuke Uchiha who was smirking down at him.

"I haven't seen you here before." Sasuke said, leaning close, his hands in his pockets.

Lee couldn't stop a blush from forming on his cheeks "u-uh, this is..my first time here.." he said honestly. He didn't know why the Uchiha was talking to him and faced with the handsome man, he was quite nervous.

"Then why don't I show you around, hm?"

"Uh, wha-" Lee began to stutter but his hand was taken and he was pulled from his seat. His cheeks burned as he looked slighlty up at the Uchiha.

Sasuke's smirk grew at seeing Lee blush and he pulled Lee to him. He wrapped an arm around Lee's waist and lead him away from the bar, just as Tenten showed up.

Tenten stared ar their backs and quietly said into the link

"Neji...Sasuke has picked up Lee.." she said with surprise

"What! Lee, abort the mission!" Neji comanded quickly but there was only silence.

Lee swallowed back saliva and nervously walked with Sasuke. He wouldn't abort, they had a mission to complete and he was sure that Sasuke would get bored with him soon anyway. He just had to...mention Tenten, and how pretty she looked. Surely Sasuke would take notice and take an intrest in her instead...?

"Here we are." Sasuke suddenly said, breaking Lee out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Lee looked up from the ground to find that he was in a completely different room, he secretly looked around the room and took notice that they were in the VIP room.

"Wow, it's very nice in here." Lee said with a smile, being honest. It was nice, and quiet.

Sasuke grinned and placed his hand on Lee's hip "Glad you think so." he lead Lee to a couch and pulled him close. He motioned to the waiter walking and said

"Give me two White Russian's and two shots of vodka. "

The waiter nodded and said "Right away sir"

Sasuke grinned and turned to Lee, pulling the boy to him once again

"God your so cute" Sasuke took Lee's chin and leaned in close, so close that it looked like they were kissing.

Lee blushed brightly "T-thank y-you, You..you are very kind to say that." he looked away, feeling like his heart was going to burst. He needed to remember the mission! Talk about Tenten, anything!

"What you don't believe me?" Sasuke teased, leaning even closer so that when he spoke, his lips would slightly brush agianst Lee's.

"W-what? No, no, no, of course not!" Lee leaned back as Sasuke just continued forward.

"Sir, your drinks." The waiter's voice suddenly came, the man set the drinks down onto the table.

Sasuke glared at the man for interupting but grabbed the drinks and offered one to Lee, before tossing back his vodka, drinking it in one gulp.

"Oh I do not drink" Lee said with a slight nervous laugh, raising his hands up.

"This is a bar, who come's here without drinking?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"W-well..." Lee blushed and than quickly said "I came here to dance!" leaning close to Sasuke, as if that would prove what he said was true.

Sasuke grinned devilishly "Then come on." He pulled Lee up and began leading him downstairs again.

Lee gulped, inwardly panicking, he didn't know how to dance! Lee looked around the dance floor for his friends but didn't see them. He was suddenly pulled up against Sasuke, Lee gasped softly and blushed.

"Lets dance." Sasuke said, gripping Lee's hips.

Lee gulped and quickly looked around. His eyes landed on a girl and he quickly began copying her, not knowing what he was doing. Lee turned so his back was to Sasuke and rocked his hips like the girl was. Lee bent forward, not bending his knee's. He gripped his ankles for a moment then slowly stood straight again, running his hands up his legs, around his hips, and over his chest. Lee lifted his hair and rocked his hips against Sasuke again.

Sasuke groaned softly, feeling his member harden as Lee rubbed his ass against his crotch. He gripped Lee's hips and ground against his backside.

"You're a good dancer..." Sasuke whispered into Lee's ear then chuckled deeply.

Lee blushed as he could feel a hardness pressing against his clothed backside. He gulped and nodded, not really believing that this was happening. Really, how could he when he had always been insulted on his looks? Now he was with one of the 'hottest' bachalors in Konoha, as that female magazine Tenten showed him, said.

Sasuke suddenly turned Lee around, holding him close to his body. He ground their groins together, causing Lee to let out a surprised moan. He chuckled at seeing Lee blush darkly

"Don't worry, I like the sound." He purred, leaning close enough for them to kiss.

Lee blushed even more and quickly turned his head away. He burried his face against Sasuke's neck, breathing slightly heavy in embarrassment and arousal.

Suddenly there was a cough and Sasuke turned, making Lee lift his head.

Lee almost sighed in relife as he saw Neji but he strangely felt dissapointment as well. He didn't know if Neji wanted him to act like he knew him or not though.

"Mind if I cut in?" Neji said, slightly grinning.

'What Neji wants to dance? Wait no! This must be a plan to get Tenten to dance with Sasuke-san!' Lee thought to himself, the plan was for Sasuke to fall in love with Tenten after all...so why did he suddenly feel cheated.

"Yea, I do." Sasuke slightly glaring at Neji.

Lee looked up at Sasuke, still surprised that Sasuke was putting this much effort into keeping him around. Then he saw the actual anger in Sasuke's eyes, that was not good!

"Neji, my friend!" Lee suddenly said, smiling "No need to worry about me! I am having a wonderful time!"

They both looked at him and Lee blushed, slightly giggling.

Sasuke chuckled "Hear that? He doesn't need you right now." he grinned at Neji, now knowing that he was just a protective friend. Then Sasuke leaned down, towards Lee.

"Why don't you and I, go back upstairs and have some fun." Sasuke said into Lee's ear, his hot breath causing Lee to shiver.

"Fun? What type of fun?" Lee pulled back slightly and looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned "I''ll show you" he said before taking Lee up the stairs, wanting to waste no time, leaving Neji looking slightly panicked. He brought Lee to the VIP lounge then said something to a guy standing by the door.

Lee couldn't exactly pay attention considering he didn't know what was going to happen. Soon, Lee was brought in front of a door. He looked around, noticing that they were in a hallway. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

Sasuke opened the door and pulled Lee into the room. He finally let go of the secret ninja and removed his shirt, letting it drop to the floor.

Lee took a look around and swallowed back saliva. He quickly looked at Sasuke to ask what they were doing in a bedroom and his cheeks heated up immensely at what he saw.

'Oh youthful gods!'

* * *

That was the first chapter, I hope you all like this, god It would NOT cooperate! I had the idea in my head yet it didn't want to be written. I'm sooo happy it finally let me write it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is an slight-AU fic, centered around Team Gai who are still ninja's and Team 7 who aren't.**

**Summary: **_Sasuke Uchiha was the leader of the second biggest Mob. He was the last Uchiha and rightful owner of the Sharingan. Rumor has it that the bachelor is bisexual, but Team Gai wouldn't go just on rumors. Team Gai got assigned to get the Uchiha to fall in love with them and gain his secrets. As they placed no trust in rumors, they chose Tenten to be the girl to get him. But if that was their plan...Why is Sasuke walking over to Lee?_

**Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Yaoi, hotness, cuteness, and more. Also UKE Lee!**

* * *

**Title:** **Undercover**

* * *

Lee shivered as he gazed at the bare, muscled torso then into Sasuke's hungry eyes. He blushed and backed up slightly, his eyes going back down Sasuke's body

"Oh youthful gods.." He repeated again but aloud and breathlessly.

Sasuke grinned and within two steps, grabbed Lee "Like what you see?" he said hotly against Lee's neck and kissed it hard, pushing the slender boy to the bed.

Lee gasped and moaned before covering his mouth, so embarrassed that someone could hear him make his personal sounds. His eyes widened as his legs hit the back of the bed and he fell backwards.

Sasuke slowly climbed on top of Lee, pinning the slight boy to the bed. He grinned and leaned down to kiss Lee's lips.

Lee felt his heart jump and panicked, turning his head. He mewled softly as Sasuke kissed down his neck instead. His heart beat quicker and quicker as he was realizing that Sasuke wanted to take his body in the most primal way. He gulped and shivered hard, the thought of it was tempting to say the least. Sasuke's touch brought fire to Lee's skin.

Sasuke smirked against Lee's skin, suddenly biting his neck hard. His hands ran under Lee's shirt, pushing it up quickly so he could look at Lee's torso. Sasuke licked his lips at the site, perked blush red nipples that were just begging to be sucked on. The lean body that showed very light, almost invisible definition of muscle. Sasuke chuckled

"Cute..." He said as he leaned down, flicking one nipple with his tongue.

"C-cute-?" Lee stuttered before he mewled at the sudden shock of pleasure.

Lee's cheeks flamed up, he didn't know that his nipples were so sensitive. Then Lee mentally shook his head, he had to focus, he couldn't let this go on! He swore he would only give his innocence to his special person!

"S-S..." Lee started but quickly stopped.

'_We never exchanged names!_' Suddenly Lee felt very irritated '_He is trying to sleep with me without even knowing my name! How...How unyouthful!_' Lee placed his hands on Sasuke's chest and gently but firmly pushed him away.

"S-stop please." Lee still blushed as he sat up, slightly pouting.

Sasuke let Lee push him back, feeling slight confusion "What, don't like your nipples being licked?" he then grinned again "I'll lick anywhere you want me to, babe."

Lee's blush grew again but he shook his head "N-no...I...I do not want to do this."

Sasuke's grin disappeared and he frowned instead "What? Your kidding right?" He then glared at Lee "You're gonna be a teasing slut and just stop even though you're the one who got me completely hard?!"

Now Lee's cheeks went red in anger and embarrassment. He suddenly slapped Sasuke and got up immediately.

"How dare you!" Lee said in anger as he pulled down his shirt glaring at the stunned Sasuke.

"Y-you are the one being the..the s-slut! You do not even know my name yet you are trying to take my innocence! I have never met some one who would jump into another person's bed so quickly!"

"Well I didn't see you putting up a fight a few minutes ago! You lead me on just like a grade 'A' slut!" Sasuke said right back, getting off the bed as well, pissed off.

Lee glared hard feeling a hurt inside him that caused his eyes to tear up. He clenched his fists and turned on his heel, not willing to listen to anymore of that slander.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" Sasuke grabbed Lee's arm, yanking him around only to be stunned by the sight of tears falling from those big eyes that he liked.

Lee wasted no time and punched Sasuke in the face, sending him to the ground "I will walk away! Because I will not listen to you any longer! You..You unyouthful, demeaning, arrogant butt!"

Lee turned again and almost ran out of the room, not even shutting that door as he made his way down the stairs into the dance part of the club where his friends were. Lee saw his team mates and just couldn't talk to them, so he ran out of the club instead.

Neji noticed first as he had kept his eyes trained on the stairs to the V.I.P. room since Lee had gone up there. His eyes widened as he saw Lee run down the stairs, looking like he was crying, then rush out of the club. Without thinking, Neji leaped to his feet and ran after Lee, not even bothering to tell Tenten.

But as soon as Neji got outside, he lost sight of Lee.

Lee ran back home, not being able to take being anywhere at the moment. He cried in his room, his breath hitching.

"I do not like him!" Lee cried to himself, the words making him feel slightly better.

"He is horrible! I should not give him even one thought!" Lee nodded to himself, furiously wiping away his tears. Then he went to bed, determined to just forget about today.

* * *

A week passed, a week of training, Neji acting odd, and figuring out how to get Sasuke to fall for Tenten. It was an unspoken pact that they never said what really happened that night to Gai. They only said that Sasuke showed no interest and seemed to be in a rush, which Gai only said

"Don't worry! We will get him next time my youthful students!"

And that is how Lee found himself in a different club the 'Blood Moon' wearing a black fishnet long sleeve with a bright green tank top under it and hunter green low rider jeans.

Lee sat at the bar again, ordering a drink of water quickly. When his water came, he took a sip and sighed. Honestly, he hoped that they would not see Sasuke that night.

With another sigh, Lee turned in his seat and looked around. He took a moment to admire how Neji looked again. Lee giggled to himself and turned his gaze to Tenten who looked beautiful if he did say so himself.

'You will definitely get Sasuke's attention tonight Tenten! You look wonderful!' Lee comm'ed through the ear piece. He saw Tenten grin as she replied

'Oh be quiet and pay attention. Once again, no sightings, what about you?' She asked

'None here...' Neji said in a once again irritated mood

'All clea-' Lee stopped as he suddenly locked eyes with Sasuke who was across the room. His eyes widened as Sasuke pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and walked in Lee's direction.

Lee quickly grabbed his drink and stood, walking towards Neji 'Target is in sight. He was walking towards the bar. hehe...Work your magic Tenten.' Lee said quietly, hiding his lips by pretending to take a drink.

He saw Neji make his way towards him with a frown and felt some confusion. Feeling slightly curious, Lee looked back towards Sasuke only to see that the man followed him. His eyes widened again in surprise and he quickly turned his head back forward. He walked a little faster and got to Neji's side who took his arm and quickly pulled him into the throng of dancing people.

Lee looked back once more to see Tenten contact with Sasuke only for Sasuke to look at her for a moment before looking back towards Lee, not even answering her. Lee hide behind more dancers, watching as Sasuke looked around not being able to find him. Lee turned back to Neji before he could see more and leaned close

"I am going to go outside. I am sorry my friend." Lee said quietly before making a quick getaway to the outside.

Lee took a deep breath of the fresh air then sighed again. He shivered lightly as a cold wind blew by but then looked up to the sky.

"Why did he follow me?" Lee asked himself then shook his head "No he was not following me. I simply misunderstood." Lee nodded then added

"I have nothing to feel uncertain over! I will go back into that club and continue." He smiled and turned to re-enter the club but gasped as the door opened to reveal Sasuke coming out.

Sasuke looked at Lee, his own eyes going slightly wide then quickly stepped forward before Lee could move and grabbed his hand

"Hold on! Don't run!" Sasuke said quickly, almost urgent.

Lee hadn't even realized that he had turned to run. He swallowed back his nervousness and slowly turned back to the mob boss.

"I'm Sasuke." Sasuke suddenly said, his ears turning red with a slight blush "What's your name?"

Lee blinked, surprised again. He opened his mouth then closed it, then repeated that action three more times before shaking his head and blushing softly.

"...Lee...my name is Lee." He said hesitantly

Sasuke smirked and nodded slightly "So Lee..." he stopped again suddenly blushing slightly "You hungry?"

Lee blinked, then blinked again. Suddenly, he giggled, covering his mouth quickly with his free hand. He felt slightly delirious yet happy at the same time. He looked at Sasuke to see the man actually blushing more and looking irritated.

"Hehe...um..yes." Lee finally said, making Sasuke's irritated look disappear.

"Then..you wanna get somthing to eat?" Sasuke asked slowly then quickly added "With me?"

Lee smiled, the delirious yet happy feeling increasing "Sasuke...are you asking me out?" Lee actually felt slightly hesitant to ask, knowing that he could be very wrong, and scared that he might be.

Sasuke looked away and slowly nodded after a few moments. He felt so out of character but this boy...Lee, made him feel that way. He wanted to know more about the boy who was so innocent yet deviant, so cute yet sexy. Most of all, he wanted to know why he wanted, no..craved Lee, since that night a week ago.

"Yea. I am, got a problem with that." Sasuke added after nodding, feeling slightly less like a bumbling fool with that line.

Lee laughed lightly and curled his fingers around Sasuke's hand, that still held his own.

"Strangely...no, I do not." Lee answered, smiling brightly as he saw Sasuke look down at their hands and blush very lightly again.

"So where should we eat?" Lee asked, giggling again, not even wondering why his emotions changed so quickly. With how 'cute' Sasuke was acting, it was an easy question to answer.

* * *

That was the next chapter, I hope you all like this, god It would NOT cooperate! I had the idea in my head yet it didn't want to be written. I'm sooo happy it finally let me write it! Though I do have some thoughts about how I wrote Sasuke and this entire chapter, I feel like it is soooo rushed and out of character. uhg, I am shamed. :( Don't like it at all but I know people have been waiting for this to be updated. So I hope this is not to horrible. Please forgive me if it is!

Oh and please review.


End file.
